Le Ciel, Toi, et Moi
by Yain
Summary: Le ciel bleu me paraissait gris depuis qu'elle n'est plus là, elle, ma seule et unique rivale.WARNING :Tragedy. MikuxLuka. Oneshot.


Petit oneshot pour vous aujourd'hui... Triste. Inspiré de la musique Akatsuki Arrival par Mikuet Luka. Voila... N'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews Cx.

* * *

Je regardais le ciel… Ce ciel bleu, pourtant gris à mes yeux. Il me paraissait loin depuis qu'elle n'est plus à mes côtés… Oui, elle, ma rivale…

Unique à mes yeux je l'aimais, je crois.

...

Je l'observais de loin. Elle faisait tout, tout, et encore tout comme moi. Elle employait mes termes, elle mangeait presque tout comme moi, elle avait les même notes que moi, elle m'observait de loin.

Nous nous regardions sans détourner le regard. Nous nous détestions.

Soudain, elle s'approcha de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à encore me fixer comme sa, pimbêche aux gros seins ! »

Je la regardai intensément, l'air de lui répondre sans prononcer mots. C'est marrant, elle s'énervait toute seule après tout.

Elle fracassa son point contre ma table alors que je continuais à soutenir le regard.

« - Me prend pas de haut comme ça, t'as surtout pas intérêt !

\- A oui ? Et pourquoi dont devrais-je arrêter d'observer ton joli minois, pourtant si~ agressif ? »

A ses mots, la fille rougit de colère ainsi que de honte et retourna s'asseoir sans rien dire de plus si ce n'est que grommeler quelques injures diverses et variées.

Elle était belle, je la trouvais simplement sublime. C'était mon unique rivale, ma protégée. Personne ne me la volerait. Personne n'en avait le droit. C'était la mienne, ma seule et unique rivale.

…

Le test de compétence était aujourd'hui et il était évident que la première place se partagerait entre elle et moi. Nous fûmes notre test et une semaine plus tard tombait les résultats.

Une haine plus grande que jamais m'envahis alors que je regardais les résultats sur le tableau d'affichage. La première place n'indiquait pas deux noms comme à mon habitude. J'étais première et elle seconde.

J'étais dans une colère noire. Je passais dans le couloir sans que personne n'ose m'adresser la parole. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils me parlent, ou je crierai. J'ouvrais la porte de classe dans un fracas pénible pour les autres et je marchai jusqu'au bureau de ma chère protégée. D'un coup sûr, je tapai la table pour faire ressentir ma colère à cette fille aux cheveux sarcelles.

« Pourquoi ! Pourquoi suis-je première !»

Elle baissa les yeux, d'un air si triste que je me calmai instantanément en le remarquant. Je la saisis par le bras et l'entraîna avec moi sur le toit du lycée.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et m'enlaça de toute sa personne. Elle pleurait dans mes bras. Toutes les larmes de son corps fébrile.

« J'ai un cancer… »

Le mot résonna brutalement dans mon esprit. Un cancer… Je la regardai sans comprendre et je souris de manière rassurante.

« T-Tu ne vas pas mourir quand même.. ? »

Son regard me perça. Je savais se qu'il voulait dire. Je reculai contre le grillage en rigolant nerveusement, ça ne pouvait pas être possible… J'allais probablement me réveiller et ma rivale serait en train de m'engueuler… A me rappeler de ne jamais arrêter de viser plus haut que la première place…

Je me giflai pour seulement comprendre que je ne rêvais pas…

Je me précipitai contre le petit corps devant moi.

« Combien… Combien de temps… Miku répond moi »

Elle me regarda et avec sa main me fit signe.

« Trois ans ? »

Elle secoua la tête en continuant à verser des larmes qui venaient mouiller mon uniforme et me répondit en sanglotant.

« Trois mois… »

Je saisi la tête de Miku pour porter ses lèvres contre les miennes et nos larmes se mêlèrent à notre baiser fougueux. Je ne voulais pas que tout se finisse ainsi… Mon ennemie, ma rivale, ma protégée, ma bien-aimée.

Après quelques minutes, je la regardais de nouveau dans les yeux avant de lui murmurer quelques mots.

« Partons ensemble. »

...

« Je t'aime Miku »

Ma voix résonnait dans la pièce... Vide. Il n'y avait personne sauf moi. Miku était sur son lit de mort et moi je pleurais. Je ne savais même plus se qui nous avait rapproché l'une de l'autre... D'ennemie à rivale, de rivale à protégée, de protégée à bien aimée.

Miku était à l'hôpital... Il ne lui restait que quelques jours ou semaines... Je n'osais pas aller la voir... J'avais honte d'être en vie. Je voulais mourir à sa place.

Je reçu un appel de l'hôpital me disant que l'état de Miku s'empirait et qu'elle criait mon nom.

Je me résignai et décidai d'y aller. Je me faisais manger de l'intérieur. Ma peine me rongeait.

J'arrivai à l'hôpital et me dirigeai rapidement vers la chambre de ma bien aimée.

Le médecin me vit et me fit rentrer dans la chambre de ma protégée.

« Luka... Luka... Luka! »

Elle criait mon prénom en souffrance. Je me précipitai à son chevets pour lui saisir la main er tenter de la rassurer. Elle me regarda et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Elle me fixa.

Elle me sourit.

Elle me serra la main.

Et de ses derniers mots s'éteignit.

Je pris son corps inerte et criai de toutes mes forces ma souffrance et en lui répondant sans qu'elle ne puisse m'entendre. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, ses lèvres encore chaude.

Son murmure résonnait en moi indéfiniment comme un éternel rappel de mon péché.

« Je t'aime Luka »

Du haut d'un bâtiment, je regardais le ciel... Ce ciel bleu pourtant gris à mes yeux. Il me paraissait loin depuis qu'elle n'est plus à mes côtés... Oui, elle, ma rivale et bien-aimée.

Unique à mes yeux je l'aimais, je crois ou j'en suis sûre...

« Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre..? Oui je me souviens... »

Du haut de se bâtiment le vide m'appelait comme pour réparer mon péché...

Du haut de se bâtiment, Luka se laissa tomber pour réparer son péché.


End file.
